Mission Cachemire
by Dichan03
Summary: Armés jusqu'aux dents, Emma, Enzo et Nathan, nos 3 mousquetaires, ont réussit à s'introduire dans un bâtiment officiel afin d'accomplir leur nouvelle mission de révolutionnaires.
Salut tout le monde ! Me revoilà ! Après presque un an depuis "Pas Contents", j'ai soudain eut l'inspiration pour ce nouveau PWP. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Hetalia ne m'appartient pas, mais les OC présents si. Je voudrais devenir mangaka.

Personnages : Emma Bonnefoy/Poitou-Charentes

Enzo Bonnefoy/Midi-Pyrénées

Nathan Bonnefoy/Limousin

Arthur Kirkland/UK

Mention de Francis Bonnefoy/France et Ethan Bonnefoy/Aquitaine

* * *

Sans vouloir se jeter des fleurs, Emma se savait absolument géniale. Ses plans étaient toujours parfaits et sensés (oui oui, même sa grève de l'année précédente) et même si ses partenaires n'étaient que des bras cassés, elle rattrapait le coup.

C'était pour ça qu'elle était dans les couloirs de l'Assemblée Européenne, armée jusqu'aux dents, avec Nathan et Enzo. Ethan ? Ils avaient commencé la paperasse, comme tous les lundis, chez l'Aquitain, et ils s'étaient absentés pour une pause-pipi. S'ils respectaient leur timing à la lettre, ils pourraient revenir avant qu'il ne se doutent de quelque chose (lol).

_ Vous êtes prêts ?

_ Ouais !

_ Comment on est entrés déjà, demanda Nathan, septique.

C'était une bonne question, ça. Avec leurs tenues de camouflage, les chargeurs et armes accrochés un peu partout sur leur corps et leurs têtes mises à prix par Île-de-France, c'était étonnant. Mais bon, elle n'allait pas cracher sur une petite facilité de temps à autres et il s'agissait sûrement du coup de main dont le commanditaire avait parlé.

_ C'est Lui.

_ Qui ?

_ Lui.

_ Qui, Lui ?

_ Bordel ta gueule Nathan, on a pas le temps ! Lui, celui qui nous a payés pour saboter la réunion d'aujourd'hui. Il est hors de question que la séance se termine bien, c'est clair ? En deux mots, on fait un carnage.

_ Avec plaisir.

_ 'Kay. Mais pourquoi t'as changé de salopette Emma ?

La petite blonde jeta un œil à sa tenue. Il avait un problème avec sa salopette toute neuve le montagnard ?

_ Quoi ma salopette ? C'est du camouflage.

_ Ouais mais on est dans un couloir... Et avec le tee-shirt vert fluo...

_ La ferme. Très beau tee-shirt en passant Enzo.

_ Merci.

Le Limousin se sentit un peu prit au piège. Entre Emma et ses goûts vestimentaires plus que discutables et Enzo... Il n'empêche que ça lui allait bien ce cosplay de Lara Croft. Et les cheveux longs aussi. Et il avait de belles jambes ce con. Longues, fines, _épilées bordel_ , de vraies jambes de filles. Et il avait une belle gueule. Merde... Ethan allait peut-être oublier de les tuer s'il l'enfermait dans une chambre avec Enzo ? A voir.

_ Arrête de penser Nathan. On a une mission à accomplir.

Nathan acquiesça, resserrant sa prise sur son fusil. Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir faire ça. Ça ferait scandale et c'était atroce, barbare, meurtrier. Il ne voulait pas devenir un meurtrier. Lui, il voulait juste s'occuper de son troupeau tranquille, faire des photos pour des catalogues agricoles avec Pâquerette (sa meilleure et seule vraie amie) et draguer Emma dans le dos d'Ethan à l'occasion. Pas tuer. Pas avec les massacres récents.

_ T'inquiète pas, ils souffriront pas, je t'assure.

_ C'est gentil. On y va ?

_ C'est partit. Enzo ?

_ Prêt.

Pendant que le midi-pyrénéen fredonnait l'air de «mission impossible», le trio se déplaçait dans les couloirs, furtivement, fusils levés.

Poitou-Charente sortit une carte de sa poche et la posa par terre en faisant signe à ses complices de s'approcher. Elle mit le doigt sur un point précis, tout près d'un autre marqué d'une croix.

_ On est à 20 mètres de la cible. Notre agent à l'intérieur s'arrange pour les retenir jusqu'à 15:30. nous allons frapper dans 5 minutes, à 15:25.

Elle sortit un autre plan, cette fois-ci d'une salle particulière.

_ Nathan, tu vas vers la gauche, Enzo à droite. Je m'occupe du centre. Des questions ?

_ Des survivants ?

_ Aucun. Nous avons des ordres.

_ Ok.

_ Chargez vos armes, graissez vos genoux et-

Emma s'interrompit en entendant des bruits de pas dans le couloir adjacent. Si quelqu'un approchait, ça pouvait compromettre toute la mission !

_ Ok les gars, opération SUPERMARCHE. Si je ne reviens pas, partez sans moi, mais assurez vous de faire payer à ces enfoirés.

_ D'accord.

Poitou-Charente changea totalement de visage, passant du chef d'opération impassible à une petite fille perdue en larmes qui cherchait sa maman. Bordel, elle était douée.

_ Uh, gémit-elle en avançant dans le couloir. Ma~man...

La personne (un vieux député) fondit totalement et prit la main d'Emma pour l'aider à retrouver sa dite maman. Une gamine armée jusqu'aux yeux qui pleurnichait ne lui posait aucun problème ?! Foutus vieux...

A peine 3 minutes après, Emma revint au pas de course, satisfaite. Aucun des deux bruns n'avait envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé.

_ J'ai réglé le problème. On y va.

Toujours en mode furtif, ils traversèrent les quelques mètres restants et se postèrent derrière les doubles portes, prêts à l'assaut.

_ Prêts ?

_ Prêts.

_ Dans 30 secondes. On sort par la lucarne dès que l'échelle est déployée. Une seconde de retard et tout peut capoter.

Ils enfilèrent leur lunettes de soleil (par manque de cagoule) et le décompte commença, marqué par les doigts d'Emma, jusqu'à arriver aux 5 dernières secondes.

_ 5... 4... 3... 2... 1 !

Les trois complices enfoncèrent la porte sous les hoquets de surprise des occupants de la pièce. Sans attendre, ils prirent leur élan pour sauter sur les tables, glissant grâce à la graisse sur leurs genoux et tirant sur tout ce qui bougeait. Emma marchait au centre, achevant les survivants.

Tout le monde hurlait, le liquide si vital coulait à flot, poissant les vêtements et les gens, éclaboussant les responsables, qui rechargeaient aussitôt leurs armes vides pour reprendre le carnage. Des cris et des gémissements fusaient de partout.

Une échelle de corde se déploya de la lucarne, touchant à peine le sol, et Emma sonna la retraite. Pendant que leur moyen de sortie remontait, la petite blonde s'accrocha à l'échelle, jetant plusieurs bombes avant de jeter un œil à la scène. Un sourire diabolique déforma son visage. Tout était absolument parfait.

* * *

Angleterre se releva, encore sonné par ce qui venait de se passer. Incrédule, il regarda son pull tâché, manquant de vomir à cause de l'odeur absolument épouvantable de la pièce. Cette odeur, il la connaissait bien. Trop bien même, pour l'avoir sentie durant des années trop sombres de guerre.

Inspirant à fond (et manquant de mourir par la même occasion), il commença à hurler sur le seul qui pouvait avoir causé ce massacre.

_ BLOODY HELL FRANCE POURQUOI TES PUTAINS DE REGIONS NOUS ONT ATTAQUES AVEC DES PUTAINS DE PISTOLETS A EAU ET DES BOMBES PUANTES?! ANSWER !, exigea-t-il d'une voix aiguë.

* * *

Perchée sur son échelle, survolant les rues de Paris, Emma sourit encore plus en annonçant la réussite de la mission à son commanditaire.

_ Mission Cachemire accomplie.

«Ok ma puce, papa est fier de toi»

* * *

Et voilà, en espérant que ça vous a plu !

P.S : celui qui trouve (c'est assez facile) qui est le commanditaire, je lui écrit l'OS de son choix !

Dichan03


End file.
